


On Fire

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 05:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16152698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Fluff? what's that?





	On Fire

"Hey, here's your drink."

"What was that?, I didn't see you come in."

"I brought you your drink." 

"Ah, thank you."

After a moment of awkward silence between them, the older woman cleared her throat.

"Rei?"

She looked up at the mention of her name.

"How come you didn't text me the other day?"

"I was busy."

That was obviously a lie.

"Tell me, what were you really doing?"

She placed her hand on top of the other woman's.

Misato smiled at her.

"Okay, I think I might be pregnant."


End file.
